It Had To Happen Sometime
by PeenissEverlark18
Summary: Takes place right after we see Tony and Ziva go down in the elevator in Till Death Do Us Part 9x24 . What I think might happen right after we see them go down. Will eventually become AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back again! I just discovered that I can do this from my iPhone which will help out a lot. However there may or may not be a lot of errors do just try and look past that one please. Anyways here is a little story about the season finale. For those of you who are reading my other story, Tony, My Marine, you should see an update tonight or tomorrow. I PROMISE!

* * *

For whatever reason Tony and Ziva felt that the bomb would not be going off for a while, so they thought the right thing to do was take the elevator down to the bottem floor. Well little did they know, the bomb went off while they were in the elevator. The elevator shook Ziva right into Tony's side causing him to be thrown against the wall. Luckily Tony's head did not hit the wall otherwise he could have suffered a severe head injury. Tony wrapped his protective arms around Ziva as they fell to the ground together. Various parts of the ceiling fell on them but nothing really hit them in a way that really hurt them. They would be thankful later on that they would be walking away with a few cuts on their faces.

When they hit the ground, almost like a habit Ziva's hand slipped into Tony's hand. Tony however laced his fingers through hers. After the roars of the elevator had come to an end, Ziva rolled over to see if Tony was alright. Thankfully his eyes were open and he was trying to blink the dust out of his eyes. Tony looked over at Ziva to see how she was doing. He was happy to see her awake and taking in their surroundings.

"Hey Ziva. How are you feeling?" he said in whisper just because he was afraid that if she had a head injury he didn't want to make it worse.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just a couple of cuts. Nothing that needs any medical attention, just a few band-aids."

"Ok good. I'm just happy that your alive. Hey Ziva I have a question for you."

"Yes my little hairy butt." she chuckled a little.

"Why the hell did we take the elevator again. Like I thought the first thing that everyone learned about bomb threats is to not take the elevator!" Tony started to laugh a little bit at their stupidity.

Ziva also started to laugh." I don't know maybe it was fate. Or we felt like we had enough time to get out."

"We have been in the elevator too many times in tense situations. Have you ever noticed that? Like maybe someone is trying to tell us something." Tony tightened his grip a little bit more on her hand.

Ziva smiled she knew exactly what he meant. This elevator has been a big place for things to happen to them. "Yeah I've noticed that too. But what would that person be trying to tell us?" even though she knew the answer she wanted him to say it so she could hear it.

"Well my person is telling me to tell this wonderful woman that I know that I love her and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." he paused "I would tell this woman that every story I ever told about having another one night stand was a lie. I just told her those stories so it made me look like a big bad man. But I have realized that sleeping with other women isn't what makes you a man, it's being loyal to that one woman that you love, starting a family with her, and then protecting that family. Well Ziva it's time for me to step up to the plate and take my life into my own hands. Don't get me wrong I look up to Gibbs, but I don't want to live his life. Especially if the woman I love sits in front of my everyday. No one or no rules can tell me that I can't be in love with my co-worker. That's because we were meant to be Ziva. You and me. We're going to have the best life together. We can get married and have as many kids as you want. I'm tired of dancing around these feelings. I want to be with you because I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I have fallen so madley in love with you because of your wonderful and independent personality. You are the most beautiful woman I know. I have never told you that because I have always been afraid you would laugh in my face. I am not saying this because of the situation we are in because we both know that we are no where near the bottem floor. I'm saying this because I love you Ziva David. I always have and I will always love you, till death do us apart."

Ziva was in tears and smiling the biggest smile she has ever had. "Tony I was only with all those other men because I felt that if I could maybe fall in love with some other man, the strong feelings that I have for you would go away. But as much as I tried to run away from these feelings, I feel like it made me fall even more in live with you. I knew I had fallen in love with you the minute I laid my eyes on you those 7 or 8 years ago. I want to only be with you for the rest of my life. No ther man could bring me the amount of happiness you have given me. I am crazy in love with you Tony, and I know that us being in this elevator was meant to be. Everything about our relationship was meant to be. We just needed to get over our selves and grow up before we admit these feelings to each other. I love you Tony and I don't want to spend another day of my life without being with you." Ziva then leaned over and kissed Tony on the lips for the first time since the undercover mission. Tony moved his free hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! I really want to continue this, so I think I will. That means my plan is a multi-chapter story. I've got a lot of time to myself so I'll update tonight if I get reviews or tomorrow for sure. SEMPER FI


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back again. I'm not going to lie but I was expecting some reviews for last chapter. So let's make up for it and review this chapter everyone!

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody down there?" the rescuer, who was a marine, asked

"Yep! There is two of us. We have just a couple of cuts and bruises, nothing too serious." Tony answered casually.

"Alright well we are going to go sweep the rest of this floor for any survivors. Then we will come back and get you guys. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah go ahead we can wait."

* * *

Back in the elevator Tomy and Ziva managed to sit up so that their backs were leaning up against the elevator wall. When they finally got settled Ziva laid her head on Tony's shoulder, while Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder and pulled her close. For a few minutes they sat there trying to take in the situation they were in. For the minute all they knew was that they were alright and we're going to be rescued some time soon. They also knew that Ducky and Palmer were safe because they were in Florida for Jimmy's wedding. What they did not know was the condition Gibbs, McGee, and Abby were in.

"Tony how do you think everyone else is, truthfully?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, but all I know is that you and me are safe right now. And right now that is all that we get out of here then we can start to think how everyone else is. Not to be selfish but I'm glad you and me are going to make it out of here with just a couple of cuts. But on the other hand I'm very nervous about how everyone else survived the bomb."

"Maybe there is a chance that everyone else is out and we are the only two boneheads from our team still in the building."

"Maybe we are." Tony kissed the top of her head hoping that what she said was true.

* * *

Finally the Marine had come back to rescue them. Tony helped the Marine with getting Ziva out first. Then It was Tony's turn to get out. When they got out the Marine told them that he was going to keep looking for survivors. Tony and Ziva were in awe as they looked at what once used to be their bullpen. They grabbed each others hands and walked over to where their desks were. When they got there they saw a figure with a white sheet covering their body, showing that this person was dead and was accounted for. Tony and Ziva looked at each other wondering who would be around their desks even though they thought they had sweeped the floor. They both kneeled next to the body, then Tony pulled back the sheet to reveal a dead McGee. McGee had died because a large piece of glass had punctured his stomach causing him to bleed out and die. Tears immediately came streaming down Ziva's face. Tony's face had showed that reality has set in. Tony reached out his arms for Ziva to come into. When she was finally in Tony's embrace she started to sob and practically scream. Dearing had killed one of the members of team Gibbs. Tony and Ziva had lost their brother to a stupid and crazy man who knows how to use bombs. After what seemed like ages of sitting there and holding Ziva, Tony finally got up with Ziva. They went to their desks to see if anything made it through the explosion. Nothing did. Everything was gone. Their guns were melted, files were burnt, computers were fried. There was nothing left.

They headed for the stairs to get out of the building. They didn't even bother to go looking for Gibbs and Abby because they just didn't know where to start searching for them. They walked out of a hole in the building hand in hand. The light hurt their eye's at first but then that pain went away when they saw Gibbs standing with some Marines pointing at the building. Tony and Ziva didn't even make an effort to hide their new relationship with Gibbs. They have waited long enough for this relationship and didn't really care what Gibbs had to say about it. When they finally got closer they saw a huge gash on the left side of Gibbs face.

"Boss... we are here. We're safe, just a few cuts here and there." Tony stated.

"Ok DiNozzo. I see things must have work out where ever you guy were." referring to Tony and Ziva holding hands.

"Boss look we realized we can't keep dancing around these feelings we have for each other. We have been in love with each other for the longest time we just never verbally expressed those feelings to each other." Tony and Ziva were looking into each others eye's when Tony said that.

"Just like me and Shannon. Always stay faithful DiNozzo. David, beat him up if he does anything stupid in this relationship."

"Thank you Gibbs, but what about rule 12?" Ziva started.

"Hey I can be wrong sometimes, can't I? New rule: what's meant to be is meant to be. No if, ands, or buts about it."

"Thank you Gibbs." They both said.

"Now going back to the events that happened earlier, where is McGee? I know Abby is safe and is at the hospital to get some cut cleaned up."

Ziva looked down as the tears came back into her eye's. She felt Tony's hand tighten around her hand. "Well boss... um... McGee didn't make it. He died because of how much blood he lost. He was laying in the middle of the bullpen when me and Ziva saw his dead body." Tony said with tears trying to leak out of his eye's.

Gibbs was so angry he threw things that were close by to show how angry he was with Dearing. That bastard toke one of his most important agents. Tim was a son to Gibbs, one that he never had. Now Gibbs would never be able to help teach his son all the things that he learned from being a Marine and agent at NCIS. When Gibbs finally cooled down he walked back over to the couple and told them to go home and he doesn' t want to see them until further notice.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had made it back to Ziva's apartment. Ziva went to the kitchen to go find something that they could eat for a little dinner. She found some left overs she had from the days earlier. She placed their dinner at her table and told Tony that it was ready. When he didn't come Ziva got worried and walked out of her kitchen and saw Tony sitting there with his head in his hands crying. The day had finally caught up with him. Ziva noticed a piece of paper sitting in front of him with what looked like a list. Tony was crying because now that his little brother Tim was dead he could not cross of 14. Kick McGee's butt at some video game on his Bucket List. Tony was going to miss Tim so much.

"Tony dinner is ready." Ziva finally broke the silence.

Tony shot up and picked up his bucket list and headed straight for the dinner table. He sat down at his plate when Ziva came in and sat at her plate as well. About half way through dinner. Tony put his fork down and with both hands grabbed Ziva's hand that was resting on the table.

"Ziva I want you to know that I love you so much I could never imagine living my life without you by my side. I want you to know that what we did in Paris meant the whole world to me. I was too afraid to bring it up because I was afraid you would shoot me down. I cannot keep living my life being afraid of what might happen. I just need to jump right in and see what happens. I have just discovered what the meaning of life is to me today and that is you can't try and hide from doing things with other people because any day could be their last day or even your own. Reality hit hard today when we lost Tim because now I can't tell him that he was my best friend and practically my little brother. I am telling you these things because if you can remember back when you and Gibbs went to go save that Marine, well I made a bucket list and these things were on it." Tony pulled out the bucket list to show Ziva. She picked it up and read it over. Some of the things brought a smile to her face as she tried to imagine Tony doing some of these things. She got the discover the meaning of life and discuss Paris but she was confused with one.

"Tony what do you mean by the this one." She pointed to number 26 "Tell who Tony?"

"Tell you that I love you and I want you to be my wife when things settle down in the near future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ziva. I love you so much." Tony said with a smile forgetting the days events.

"I love you too Tony. Lets get married next weekend. I'm tired of waiting. We have done it for the past 7 years." Ziva leaned in and kissed Tony passionately on the lips. They both forgot about eating the rest of their dinner. Tony picked Ziva up while still kissing her and took her into her bedroom where they didn't just have sex, they instead slowly and gently made love all night.

* * *

AN: Just to let everyone know, I did not want to kill of McGee its just my gut feeling about the season 10. One a side note I have had some trouble recovering from what I saw while I was an active duty, but have taken up listening to peaceful and relaxing music when I start to remember some things. However I just wanted to say thank you to Kris Allen and Philip Phillips for their wonderful music which has allowed me with the feeling of being safe. If anyone has music recommendations, I am more than willing to give the artist a try.

Thank you and review!

Semper Fi till the day that I die!


End file.
